baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Ted
|allegiance = Neutral |missable = |organization = |racial_enemy = |movement_speed = |area = Peldvale (AR2400 – 3377.463) |relationships = |quests = |level = 3 |hit_points = 20 |strength = 13 |dexterity = 15 |constitution = 15 |intelligence = 11 |wisdom = 10 |charisma = 11 |total_scores = 75 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = +++ Bow + Missile Weapons + Small Sword |no_of_attacks = 1 |thac0 = 18 |morale = 11 |breaking_point = 5 |recovery_time = 60 |thieving_skills = |natural_ac = |effective_ac = 10 |s_v_death = 13 |s_v_wand = 15 |s_v_polymorph = 14 |breath = 16 |s_v_spell = 16 |fire = |magical_fire = |cold = |magical_cold = |electricity = |acid = |magic = |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |spells_abilities = |effects = |special = |ai_scripts = *SHOUT.bcs (override) *WTARSGT.bcs (default) |xp_value = 270 |gold = 12 |items = *Leather Armor *Longbow *Short Sword *Arrow |reputation_kill = None |voice_actor = |creature_code = HUNTER.cre |store_code = }} Ted is a big game hunter, met in the northeastern Peldvale. He has stories to tell and advice to give, none of it of any great interest or value. If asked for advice on adventuring, he mentions the Firewine Ruins or the bandits on the Coast Way. Bugs *In the original Baldur's Gate without its original expansion Baldur's Gate: Tales of the Sword Coast, Ted's name was only revealed through a specific dialogue line – the character as met at Peldvale was simply called "Hunter". After the installation of Tales of the Sword Coast, this hunter got the name Palin – actually a wolfwere from the Isle of Balduran. Having those two Palins in the game is not fixed for the original games, including later complete releases, e.g. The Original Saga. The Enhanced Edition fixes this bug and finally names the hunter Ted. Two Palins, however, still exist: the old one from the isle and a by the Enhanced Edition newly introduced character in the company of Aldeth Sashenstar. Dialogue *1. "We are adventurers." ::"Ye're adventurers? I used to have an uncle who thought of himself as some kind a hero. He had the sword, shield, the whole bit. But he got himself killed, see? He was going off ta kill some sort of beastie with all of his buddies, but something went terribly wrong. I guess this beastie figured out he was coming and set up a trap for him and his friends. So anyhow, there are him and his buddies, trudging through the wilderness on their way to the monster's lair. Then all of a sudden, BAM! SMACK! The monster leaps out and starts ripping off arms and legs. When my pops found his brother, there was nothing left but a big pile of rotting meat." :::1.1. "That... was a real cool story. You wouldn't by any chance have any advice for us? Some sort of adventuring advice?" ::::"Oh, yeah! I have lots of advice about adventurin'. If ya wants to get rich, the best place to go would probably be the ruins at Firewine Bridge. If you want some action, why don't you give back some of that trouble those bandits have been dishin' out on the Coast Way?" :::::Journal: "The Firewine Ruins A hunter we met suggested that we search out the Firewine Bridge ruins for adventure." :::1.2. "We have to get going now. Bye!" :::1.3. "That was the most lame-arse story I think I've ever had the displeasure of listening to. Go away, old man." ::::"Well, there was no need to be rude!" *2. "Why don't you tell us about yourself first?" ::"Well, sure! My name's Ted, and I'm a big game hunter. Right now, I'm hunting for bear. Ya know a bear's pretty valuable, what with its pelt and meat. Hell! You could even sell its teeth for some sort of profit. Actually, I better get a move on; I don't want to be out after dark, with all those bandits and all." *3. "We're a band of ravening lunatics. Bwahahahahaha!" ::"I think I'll be leaving now." *4. "We're farmers." ::"I'm not stupid ya know! I might look stupid, but stupid I ain't! Ye're fer sure not farming folk. I think I'll be leaving now." *''Charmed:'' "Hey! Since you guys are such good friends and all, why don't I tell you about some great adventuring sights. The Firewine Bridge is supposed to be loaded up with treasure, you should check it out." Cut dialogue lines *"Get away from me! I wouldn't trust you as far as I can spit!" *"Sorry, but I have to be gittin' back to my wife and children." Gallery Palin NPC BG.png|Original game update HP Category:Bugs Category:Cut content